gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vapid
VAP |founded = 1942 |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V |image = Logo-IV-Vapid.png |ceo = |oldlogo1 = Name-IV-Vapid.png |type = Vehicle manufacturer|Name Change = MANUFACTURER}} The Vapid Motor Company, commonly referred to simply as Vapid (BAWSAQ: VAP), is an American automotive company in the HD Universe. According to advertisements in GTA V, it was founded in 1942. The player can buy stocks from them on the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Overview Founded in 1942, it is primarily based on Ford Motor Company, even though the Huntley Sport resembles a Land Rover vehicle, the Minivan resembles a Dodge vehicle and the Bobcat and Speedo resemble Chevrolet vehicles. In parody of Ford's famous blue oval badge, Vapid's logo is a red oval badge. The word 'vapid' means 'dull' but also sounds similar to 'rapid,' a possible motivation for the use of the name. Vapid is one of the largest car manufacturers in the HD Universe. A Vapid dealership is located in Downtown Los Santos and is bought by Trevor Philips. Vapid operated an aircraft division, and formerly owned an aircraft hangar in Grapeseed before it was also bought by Trevor Philips. Events of GTA V During the mission The Bus Assassination, Franklin is hired by Lester Crest to kill Isaac Penny, an investor planning to buy a controlling interest in the company. His death will cause a major drop in Vapid stocks. Stock Tip Complete the mission The Bus Assassination, and then invest all of the protagonists' money in Vapid stocks. Wait 48 hours in-game, until the percentage of return reaches its maximum value (in this case 100%) and sell all the protagonists' stocks. Vehicles Gallery Vehicles VapidBensonFridgit-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Benson in GTA V. VapidBlade-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Blade in GTA V. Bobcat-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Vapid Bobcat in GTA IV. VapidBobcatXL-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Bobcat XL in GTA V. VapidBullet-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Bullet in GTA V. VapidChino-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Vapid Chino in GTA V ClownVan-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Clown Van in GTA V. Contender-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Contender in GTA IV. VapidDominator-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Dominator in GTA V. Fortune-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Fortune in GTA IV. Guardian-GTAO-Front.png|Vapid Guardian in GTA V. Hellenbach-GTACW-papercraft.jpg|Vapid Hellenbach in GTA Chinatown Wars. Hotknife-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Hotknife in GTA V. HuntleySport-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Huntley Sport in GTA IV. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Interceptor.png|Vapid Interceptor in GTA V. LargeTowTruck-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Large Tow Truck in GTA V. VapidMinivan-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Minivan in GTA V. NOOSECruiser-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid NOOSE Cruiser in GTA IV. VapidPeyote-Hardtop-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Peyote in GTA V. PoliceCruiser-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Police Cruiser in GTA IV. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Stanier.png|Vapid Police Cruiser in GTA V. PolicePrisonBus-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Prison Bus in GTA V. VapidRadius-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Radius in GTA V ResolutionX-GTACW.png|Vapid Resolution X in GTA Chinatown wars VapidSadler-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Sadler in GTA V. Vapid Sandking SWB.jpg|Vapid Sandking SWB in GTA V. VapidSandkingXL-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Sandking XL in GTA V. ScrapTruck-GTAV-Front-Loaded.png|Vapid Scrap Truck in GTA V. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Sheriff Cruiser in GTA V. Slamvan-GTAV-front.png|Vapid Slamvan in GTA V. VapidSpeedo-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Speedo in GTA V. Stallion-GTACW-papercraft.jpg|Vapid Stallion in Chinatown Wars. VapidStanier-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Stanier in GTA V. Steed-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Steed in GTA IV. Taxi-GTA4-Vapid-front.jpg|Vapid Taxi in GTA IV. Taxi-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Taxi in GTA V. VapidTheLiberator-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid The Liberator in GTA V. TowTruck-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Tow Truck in GTA V. UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Unmarked Cruiser in GTA V. Uranus-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Uranus in GTA IV. UtilityVan1-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Utility Van (1st model) in GTA V. Yankee-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Yankee in GTA IV. Advertisements Vapid-ad-gtav.png|An advertisement of a Dominator. Domitator-ad-gtav.png|Another advertisement featuring a Dominator. Trivia *The Fugitive from GTA V, despite being manufactured by Cheval, has mistakenly been referred to as a "Vapid Fugitive" on the website since the 1.06 update. A Newswire article from 23 December 2013 also refers to it under this name. In a similar vein, The Liberator is mistakenly labelled as a "Vulcar Liberator" in pre-race setup menus. *The Vapid dealership in Downtown Los Santos is the location in GTA Online where the player's insured vehicles will spawn once he/she claims and pays for it. *Forty-two Vapid vehicles appear in the HD Universe, the most of any vehicle manufacturer. *Its logo is similar to Kia's current oval logo with a red background that was used in the mid-1990s to present (it is interesting to say that Ford (the real-life counterpart of Vapid) was a shareholder of Kia by that time to produce their cars based on Ford-sourced Mazda models for their home market and the design its current oval logo (along with Hyundai Motor Company, the real-life counterpart of Bollokan), was taken from the idea of the Ford Motor Company, who also gave the idea of constructing their own car for their home and global markets. Navigation de:Vapid es:Vapid fr:Vapid hu:Vapid pl:Vapid Category:Vehicle Brands Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Corporations